shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Madness Pirates
Introduction the madness pirates are the crew of marcus D.Rum. they are a crew of strong indeviduals that was founded so the marucs could prove to the world that he was a good as is half brother Pudge D.Rum who capitains the pudge pirates. despite being founed for this reason they are on very good terms with the pudge pirates. the crew has 12 mebers. the crew was given its name by the marines as they needed something to call them on wanted posters and in the news. Jolly Roger the crews jolly roger is apart from the fact it has spirals in place of eyes this is to show the madness of the crew. this is not a name that the crew had chosen it was given to them by the marines due to the fact that they had not yet named them selfs and there exploits where getting bigger and bigger the marines named them and the crew then came up with the jolly rogger to match the name. Crew Members Marcus D.Rum- Capitain Lexi- First mate Klaus- Cook Jade Donovan- Doctor Damon Flemming- Navigator Isobel- Musicain Alaric Fell- Asassin Katerina Gilbert- Archeaologist Kay Lockwood- Helmsman Maddox- Shipright Luka Saltzman- Marksman Bonnie Salvatore- Aprentice Crew Strength Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions The Pudge Pirates History the madness pirates are the crew of marcus D.Rum. they are a crew of strong indeviduals that was founded so the marucs could prove to the world that he was a good as is half brother Pudge D.Rum who capitains the pudge pirates. despite being founed for this reason they are on very good terms with the pudge pirates. the crew has 12 mebers. the crew was given its name by the marines as they needed something to call them on wanted posters and in the news. Marcus unlike his half brother Pudge D.Rum he was born in the south blue where he grew up. as the son of a world nobel man who had past through town years before when he was a world tour. as marcus grew older he lernt the name of his father also what position he held. Hatting the fact that he was left by his father as a small child he dedicated his time to learning as many martial arts as posible in the hope that one day he could fight the world goverment and his father on equal terms. at some point after gaining his fathers name he found out of the exsistance of his half brother who had fled there fathers house and now 8 years later was sailing the sea as capitain os his own pirate crew. After seeing what his brother was doing he decided that he would form his own crew alowing every one to see which son was the strongest. Despite the fact that he had set his crew up to prove this point both crews get on very well and there are many simalrites between the two crews. Marcus has brought together a crew with amazing skills and abilites the first member of which was the vilage chiefs daughter from his village. Lexi joind Marcus before he had set out to sea due to the fact they grewup around each other it was when Marcus mde his mind up and started training to become strong she made a pact with her self that she would avenge the murder of her mother no matter what it took. When the time came for Marcus to leave there island and begin his crew she left with him filling the spot of first mate. with the forming of the crew the two freinds left there home island looking for fun and adventure. it was not long until they had added a thrid member to there small crew as it became aparent that they would need a navigator if they were ever to reach the grand lin in one piece. Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pudge Category:Madness Pirates